Offended My Words
by HetaGirl
Summary: America had promised something to England a long time ago he had never kept.He had said he would never get involved in any war, yet his history has been indulged in them.How will he explain such things to England so the guilt isn't gnawing at him anymore?


**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters that are in it. This story is for fan purposes only. Please enjoy~_**

* * *

><p>America had been running around with his brother Canada in the field. They were off playing again since England said America had to spend more time with the violet eyed blonde. Now America usually wasn't fond of playing with his brother since he was the complete opposite of him. He was so quiet and tranquil all the time and America didn't like that one bit. He liked having fun being as loud as you could.<p>

"Mattie, come over here!" America called but looking at the other boy. Canada was sitting down relaxing and wasn't a fan of America's games or antics since they usually resulted in him getting hurt in one way or another.

"Alfred, it's Matthew, and I'm not really feeling up to it." He said softly. America was not going to accept that at all. He walked over and pulled him up on his feet. He looked at him with baby blue eyes pouting in his expression. He pulled on his curl that always sticking from the top of his head.

"Come on! I have a totally awesome new game to play." He said in whining voice. Canada pulled his brother's little hand off his curl and sighed. He had to stop being such a passive person.

"Fine, but only for a little while I-" He was cut off in mid sentence when America yanked on his arm tugging him off. He let go and grinned mischievously at him. He then rolled up hillside, instructing Canada to do the same. He then pointed to two pushes on opposite ends.

"That one is my fort," America said pointing to the right, "And this one is yours." His finger darted to the left. Canada nodded, but was still puzzled. He decided it was best not to ask questions and just go along with it. A lot of times when he asked for clarification from America he got more confused.

They both rushes over to their bush forts and America crouched down lowly. Hw was ready to win the game. He was based it off of things he had heard of whenever England had his friends over. They all wore very identical clothing whenever they came.

He was ordered to stay in his room quietly and they could play after, but he hadn't listened. Many times he snuck out listening to their little chats. He didn't understand most of it, but what he did was used in this game.

"And fire!" America cheered as he ran out of his fort. He dashed forward with his hand in the shape of a little gun. Canada blinked and hid inside his small bush. He knew what he was doing and he really didn't like it. America snuck around and pointed the fake gun at him.

"Boom! Bang! Bang!" America said as he shot at his little brother. The little blond sat there not knowing how to react. America rolled his eyes at him.

"Dude, you have to die or at least be injured. Also, I'm claiming your fort!" He complained. Canada nodded an laid down on the floor. America grinned and kept his tiny gun pointed at him.

"Don't even think of fleeing since I'll shoot you down." He said smugly. Canada just kept quiet as he laid still.

That's when England had gone to find the two boys to come back home. He was walking when he spotted America shooting at Canada once again. He felt his heart sink at the sight. Why would e be pretending to shoot as id he had a gun? There was no fun or good times is such acts. He sped up and grabbed America's hand.

"Alfred, what do you think you're doing?" He said in a stern voice. America was caught off guard and looked at him a bit afraid. He had a look of confused innocence that made England bite his lip.

"w-what do you mean Mr. Kirkland?" America asked. Canada sat up and he knew why England had stopped him. He wasn't sure if he wanted to talk about it though.

"Alfred, please don't ever pretend to be using a gun ever again okay? There is no fun in playing a game about killing one another." America looked at with sadness glinting in his little eyes.

"But you do it! You and those other men are always messing with Francis's people in war…..I want to-" England put his hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eye. America gulped at looking in those deep green eyes. He noticed the expression of England was disheartened and miserable. For England, thinking of the little boy anywhere near battles made his heart crack.

:Listen to me, don't ever get yourself involved in war. it's never a good thing whether you win or lose. It may seem as if I'm fine with it when were contemplating strategies, but trust me on this. I'd rather be here with you then out collecting scars on my body and mind." His voice was soft but conveying such a strong message. He looked at America sincerely and the boy broke down in tears.

"Iggy, I'm sowwy!" He sobbed and England picked him up, holding him close. He patted his back and rubbed it in a soothing manner. He whispered in his ear sweet nothings to calm his nerves. As he started to sop crying England wiped away some tears, he stroked his head in a way to completely quiet his crying.

"I know, it's alright. You didn't know any better." He said. America nodded his small head. England smiled and picked up Canada up in his other arm. They both looked up at him and laid their heads on his shoulder.

"Lets go home then." He said and started to walk with the them.

* * *

><p><em>America looked down at his feet. He was covered in mud and rain with his body aching, every muscle in it throbbed in heated pain. This small suffering was worth it though. He knew he was going to do it. He knew it was only a matter of time before his dream was realized….<em>

_Freedom._

_That is what he had won through this cold brutal war with his mentor. The man had fallen and had to released America. His empire had been weak on American soil and that was all America needed. _

_He didn't know why he found himself crying though. He was sitting in his camp silently crying alone. There had to be a reason for the salty tears coming down his cheeks. Could it be the physical pain and anguish? His body was in a damaged state and it made sense for a man to cry over injuries earned in battle. _

_Perhaps it was something else. Maybe it was the joy of finally beating him. After all the sickening fights, win or lose, he had found relief. His people were independent and not a British colony. _

_He no longer had to depend on the man for any guidance. From now on he would lead himself. It was him against a world of nations. While all this could result in happy tears. It was unlikely the main reason. He sighed and wiped his watering blue eyes._

"_A promise…" He whimpered to himself feeling ridiculous. A promise he had made and broke in one of the worst ways. Sitting here alone, cold and damp, he still couldn't believe he remembered. _

_Saying things when you were a child weren't expected to be kept, but this one felt different. He honestly meant it back then and here he was offending his word with a harsh crime._

_No War…_

_He had promised England he would never get involved in any of it. He said he would never put himself in the shoes his mentor had to be in. Why did it matter though? Being separate from him, it shouldn't mean a damn thing he told him. It strangely did a lot instead. _

_The worst part of breaking the promise was he did it with England. The man he had said he didn't want to kill a man with a gun. He had started a war with him of all people. While you could argue who really started the war, that wasn't the point. He sighed drying up his tears. It was done now._

"_If I could only explain…."_

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone was getting out of their seat as another meeting for the allied powers finished. They all had been waiting for the meeting to end since it had been a drag, progressing no results. America stood up from his chair and sighed softly glancing around. Russia and China had already left in a heart beat and France was lingering around bothering England as the Brit collected his notes.<strong>

"**Won't you come with me England?" France asked prying at the man. England shook his head and sent a tired, bored look at him.**

"**Not today frog. I have things to do and don't want to waste my day with you." He said in a plain and blunt voice. France scoffed and flipped his hair in a melodramatic fashion. America had noticed the Frenchmen sure liked to make add a little drama to everything.**

"**And you call yourself a gentlemen?" He said and turned on his heel with his head held high. America thought it made him look snooty. He watched as England stood up with his binder of notes. The smaller man saw America still here and was confused. America then smiled softly at him.**

"**America, why are you still here? I though you'd be the first out…." England stated. America shook his head and shoved his hands in the pockets of his bomber jacket.**

"**Well, I actually wanted to ask you something…" He asked looking at him with solemn eyes. England nodded and walked over to him.**

"**Alright Amer-"**

"**Please call me by my human name. We don't have to be formal right now." England studied him for a moment before giving a light nod of his head.**

"**As you wish…." He said.**

"**So Arthur, I want to know if you remember something….?" America already had that feeling of guilt filling him. England gripped his binder closer to his chest. He wasn't fond of remembering too many things anymore.**

"**Remember Alfred?" He asked keeping himself collected. He watched as the blonde's male's expression turn into one of remorse. He felt anxious speaking like this.**

"**When I was…younger, I had promised you many things right?" America said looking him into those deep emerald pools. They had never changed since them, but others had. That smile and full hearted laugh that came from England once had been diminished. Sure, he could manage a small smile to others as they were being formal, but never like before. It wasn't the same joyful one from before.**

"…**I've broken one obviously…." England nodded his head slowly. He already know where he was going with this. He remembers so many details from the past. He knew tons of promises such as he promised once that he would grow eyebrows like England so he wouldn't feel like a lonely odd one out. Of course, not all of them were sweet things like that.**

"**No war…" England whispered in a low voice. It was almost able to be called a whimper. America nodded looking at his feet. He had broken it many times in reality. The Revolution, War of 1812, Civil War , World War I, and others including the one he was in now. The one that was setting the world on fire.**

"**I had tried staying out but…it was impossible…after being…bombed." His voice was light in the air. That day was too hard to think about since it wasn't long since it had occurred at all. England looked at him and saw tears welling up in his eyes.**

**England bit his lip in frustration. He didn't to see the man cry. He wouldn't last long with his calm attitude if he did. Those blue eyes crying would make him a blubbering mess. **

"**Alfred…you don't have to be sorry…it was a dumb promise…..No country can truly avoid it." England said looking down at his feet. He felt his own tears falling down his face. He had to stop being so weak and easily brought to tears. It was not right for any person to break down crying in front of people. It was a sign of weakness, defeat. **

"**Yes, but….I should of tried harder…" America said. England dropped his binder and put his hands on America's shoulders making the jolt of the memory surge through him again. It was such an odd thing since for some reason positions were lightly switched. America looked at England who was crying and he wrapped his arms around him.**

**England was surprised by this but didn't back away. He wrapped his arms back around the man putting his face into America's shoulder. His tears damped his bomber jacket and America looked at him full of sadness. He knew things were gnawing at him at the back of his head just like himself all these years. He went to his ear to whisper.**

"**Arthur….don't cry. I want you to smile at me. We both will get through this war one step at a time. Everything will be fine…" He said in a soft voice that reminded him of what England would of used to calm him down. England looked up and America wiped away a few of his tears from his face with his gloves. This caused England to gain a small blush with lots of confusion along with it. America could tell he was going to talk so he stopped him from doing so.**

"**Listen, I can't stand t see you like this…I...love you too much to…" America said looking at him directly. England felt his heart skip a beat. He clenched the jacket he was holding and buried himself in America's embrace.**

"**Thank you…Alfred…" A short pause filled the air before more was added, "I love you as well." America smiles and held the man as close as he could. **

* * *

><p><span>AUTRHOR'S NOTE: Wow, I really hoped somebody out here liked this since it took forever to type up. It had started as a story in my notebook and transfering to type gets a bit hectic at times. For the whole plot and idea of the story I really don't know why I stumbled across it, but I hope it wase good enough for you readers out there. Thanks for stopping to look at my fanfic,~<span>


End file.
